The 67 Bus
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: Life is often too short and unfair, but don't you think to die with misunderstanding bliss is better than cold, loneliness on the streets? Scratch that, its not a question, it's a fact. SASUSAKU oneshot


Originally Published as

'Today, Tomorrow, Next week'

* * *

**Monday**

It always meant that today was a special day....the starting of a new week. I got on the 67 Bus and I saw _him._ He was cute. I saw him on the bus listening with his iPod in his ears. I smiled, I felt all warm inside. I don't know why exactly, I just did. Maybe it was because he looked vaguely my age or maybe it was his cute looks, eyes intense and unfocused. His eyes were so intense and so determined. He was staring out of the window of the bus, not really focusing on anything but simply watching. I wondered what song he was listening to, I could hear the thrumming bass in the background but no lyrics at all. He really was cute, and I was sitting right behind him, I felt like the luckiest girl on the bus and before I knew it thirty minutes was up and it was time to get off the bus. I had some time time, I could fantasize about him a little. After all, he was _hot _as well.

iPod Boy was still staring out of the window, and I wondered where he was going to. I probably wouldn't see him again, after all Tokyo is a big city.

Goodbye iPod Boy**.**

**Tuesday**

I have always hated Tuesday because it was always a crap day. Today was no exception. It was raining, pouring even. But I have to go, I wrapped up in my coat and pulled my hood up. Walking out the door my shoes and mood dampened almost immediately. I sloshed my way to the 67 Bus stop and waited. As I waited I fingered the dampened ends of my pink hair and glared up at the sky, receiving a stinging water droplet to my right my right eye. Fucking hell. I hate Tuesday.

The bus finally arrived after fifteen minutes of waiting in soggy boots. I made way to the back after shoving two hundred yen in the bus slot. I couldn't help but let a huge grin grace my face. iPod Boy was yet again sitting in the same seat. (Precisely two seat from the back and four seats to the right. I took my regular seat behind him and pulled off my hood. iPod Boy's hair never looked softer.

If life was my fantasy dream, where I made the plot beginning and end, iPod Boy would turn around, I don't think he would smile but he would ask me my name, and I would act all surprised and shy, but I would win him over with my conversation skills. I have yet to hear his voice but I imagine it would be silkier than velvet or suede, soft and lilting. He would go a little bit red, as he walked me to my stop, and would ask me quietly, sweetly, blushing, '_Do you want to meet up in Cesari's Cafe this afternoon?'_ And of course I just have to say yes, it would be rude to turn down such an invitation. His smile would appear for the first time while his head came closer to mine whispering all the time how he noticed how beautiful I was, I can just imagine how soft those lips are as well...

But iPod Boy has never once taken notice of me, even if he has, he's never shown it. Life's not a fantasy and I don't make the rules.

What a shame**.**

**Wednesday**

I take back for what I said on Tuesday. Wednesday is actually the worst day of the week, because: it's in the most ridiculous time frame of the week, neither the start nor the end of the week and the day never seems to end. Also I have a lumbar puncture today and a blood transfusion. I'm really annoyed because I hate blood transfusions and this one was scheduled unexpectedly because my stupid doctor didn't read the result sheet correctly.

I don't know what I was thinking, I thought he would be there, on the bus but he wasn't. I guess I felt, jealous? Anxious? Worried about him I guess. But mostly I felt let down. I thought we had this thing you know, that we would be like the pair of teenagers on the bus, the quiet romance to develop and soon become something else. Ha what was I thinking, but I could really use some warm tingling sensations now, the truth is I don't really hate transfusions. _I'm scared to death because of them._

"Have a seat Haruno-san." Neither warm or cold he just told me to sit. Like he didn't control my whole freaking life line. The bastard.

"So today we will do a blood transfusion..." I tuned out completely after that. I focused on trying to get the ball of tightly wired nerves unwounded. The needle and the blood bag came and I sucked my breath. I always found transfusions rather creepy, I mean, it's someone else blood. I stared at the crimson liquid that slowly drained into my body and I could only think one thing. Ew and searing pain. Where was iPod Boy when you needed him?

"Haruno san, it's a miracle how you're able to still take care of your body when you should be in bed in the hospital. We have a twenty four hour care unit."

"I don't care. I'll be fine on my own thanks." Anything to see iPod Boy once more.

"Haruno san, please be reasonable. The cancer tumour has moved from you breast and has already entered the blood stream. We can't be sure what will happen next, in your case-"

"Why don't you just kill me already?"

"Haruno san our medic team is fully equipped and has saved many lives before." The Doctor said frostily. I noticed he wasn't smiling anymore but then again he never really was.

"I'll come around to my 'senses' as you so call say, when I can't breathe on my own. Good day." I stood and slammed his office door shut.

I truly hate Wednesday.

**Thursday**

It's usually my lucky day but, no not today. I woke up and my throat felt scratchy and sore. All the medicine I had taken to quench the pain felt like it had congealed into one hard ball in my stomach. My head hurt and I felt so dizzy. Everything looked so vibrant and so painful to look at. The pain, I just wished it would go away. I squeezed my eyes shut and it felt like my head would explode.

It's back to the hospital again.

But I don't want to die. I need to see iPod Boy once more. What is this? Love...don't make me laugh. I've never even spoken to him and I've only seen him twice in this entire week. It's definitely a crush. But...I need to see him at least once before I go...

Oh my god.

He's _here._

He's sitting in his usual spot with of course his iPod in his ears, his eyes are as intense as ever. I couldn't help but feel so happy. It was like a bubble filling me up to the core, better than any orgasm I've ever had... but the dull pain was throbbing in my head threatening to topple me over and I quickly sat down behind him. This was bad, I always was a healthy person and my immune system although damaged badly, it has kept me walking on my two feet for the last five years. I am grateful. I had a feeling like something would happen, but I hadn't thought it would be this bad.

His hair looked so soft and sleek. I wanted to touch it so badly, to feel something comforting and- Obsession I scolded myself. But I grinned, if this was a different world I would stroke and touch his hair, play and caress with it. He wouldn't care, he'd turn around smile and ask me my name and-

But I didn't. I didn't touch it, nor did he smile at me. I wanted to, but I would just embarrass myself. My breathing hitched and my headache grew worse. I don't want to go back to the hospital, ever.

Because if I did,

I'd never come out again.

My heart was pounding in my chest this was it. This was my stop, I would never see the outside world ever again. Nor would I sense, see, touch, smell, hear life. But most of all, this was goodbye to iPod Boy.

Why was he so special to me?

He's just a _boy._

But I don't want to go or leave him. But I have to, my vision is going fuzzy and normal and my head feels like someone is slamming a wooden plank to my forehead. I feel nauseous and waves of hot cold wash over my skin constantly. Why this has come up suddenly I don't know.

_I had such a normal life before...._

This was it. I stood up slowly and as I walked by iPod Boy's seat I stopped. This was where the seam of reality and dreams were woven together. He could sweep me up in his arms and take me away or he could simply stare at me like I was a freak.

One.

Two.

Three.

I felt the stares of the people around me, wondering why I was just standing in the aisle. I swallowed, he slowly turned to look at me, questioning.

"I...I...I've seen you.." Oh god, save me this isn't coming out right. He's staring me at me weird and so are the other people.

"W-what I mean is... I...I think you're really...like...what song are you listening to now?" Well done you. Spectacular epic embarrassment to society. Everyone was staring and my face felt like it was on fire. He stared blankly at me and after taking out one ear bud he said the one thing that made me crumple.

"What?"

Lost completely lost on him. Red faced and shamed I got off the bus. So he never noticed any..there's a word for this...ah- _frisson_.

I actually can't believe that I actually went through that just now. I've liked and went out with lots of boys, I know what a crush feels like- but this is different. But I messed it up- but either way I know I couldn't have messed it up.

Step after step brings me closer to my eternal prison.

Please.

I don't want to die..

**Friday**

I forgot how the rest of the day went. But right now the bed I'm in is rather hard, and the mattress is thin. The covers are warm from my body and my arm is connected to a IV tube running through with red liquid. Most likely blood. I feel like a vampire. Rawr.

But it's raining again, the sky is dark blue and gray, stormy with the rain pelting against the window, I guess it makes me happy that I'm inside a warm room. You know what they say, it always rains when someone dies. That's rather morbid, isn't it. My headache has subsided but my left arm is punctured completely by needles and drugs. My body is so frail and weak I cannot get out of bed. They don't have a mirror in the room, but I can imagine that my face is white and pale, almost see through as if you can see the blue veins. My lips feel chapped and dry, but it's too much of an effort to lick them wet.

The door slides open and I watch the person enter the room.

An electric feeling courses through me.

"H-Hi..." I says weakly, softly.

"Hi." An iPod earpiece is hanging from his ear, and Lord, his voice is even silkier and sexier than I imagined it to be. I must be dreaming.

"W..w..what-" It's a painful struggle to say the words, I couldn't imagine my body had completely crumbled within such a short period of time.

"I came to see my grandmother." He says and takes a seat next to me.

I can only make a sound in my throat to acknowledge him.

"To answer your question, the other day on the bus, I was listening to a song called 'Goodbye' by SR-71. It's a good song, it helps me take my mind off things." He says looking into my eyes. I blush from what I can and smile a bit.

"Here," He hands me an earpiece but I can't take it, my arms are too heavy and it's too much trouble. He notices this and pushes a piece of hair from my ear, carefully and gently his fingers touch my ear and slips the bud in. His fingers are warm, delicate and nimble, it sends the most delicious feelings to my stomach.

The song starts, it's catchy and it's loud, the lyrics make me think. I go through several emotions all at once. Anger and sadness, irritation and triumph. It wasn't a mainstream song, that I knew. So this was the type of song iPod Boy liked.

"My name's Sasuke...but you can keep calling me iPod Boy if you want..." He gave a dry smile and removed the ear piece, as gentle as before. I blushed I hadn't thought I was thinking aloud again.

Once again tingles and warmth flowed through me.

_Never stop touching me..._

He took his hand away (of course) and coughed. So his name was Sasuke, what a beautiful name...

I turned to look at him ever so slightly.

The rain was still pounding against the glass, and the room was illuminated by a fluorescent light that adorned the ceiling. It was in that moment I knew his lips were soft and that with his intense gaze made me melt on the bed.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." He reached out and stroked my pale and gaunt cheeks with one finger. I closed my eyes, I didn't think one finger touch could make me feel like this.

Before I could open my eyes, his lips were open mine, the softest touch i could imagine, pressing and touching my chapped ones. I could feel his hand on the bed steadying him, the sheer weight of his across my torso but never actually touching my body.

And that was when I knew I had reached heaven and I was never going back.

**Epilogue**

Haruno Sakura died Thursday, October 12th, at approximately 23:21.

* * *

It's a bit confusing a written quickly but, in this story, the sad truth is, iPod Boy, or Sasuke never really actually said anything to Sakura, it was only in her dreams or her idea of heaven. It's just one of the many sad truths in life.

I'm sorry i killed sakura, i read a really touching cancerous story 'Before I Die' by Jenny Downham. It's good I really recommend it.

Lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


End file.
